Baśń stara jak Świat
by Gabik333
Summary: Fred zapadł w śpiączkę po Bitwie. Był nieprzytomny, a kiedy się obudził wierzył w świat, który nie istniał. W świat, który na zawsze zmieni życie jego i Hermiony. "Więc jeśli powie coś kompletnie zwariowanego, mamy udawać, że tak jest naprawdę?" "Dokładnie!"
1. Rozdział 1

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

„_Ze snem budzą się marzenia." – Kopciuszek_

Minuty szybko przelatywały, Hermiona nawet ich nie zauważała, była zajęta gapieniem się na ciało leżące na łóżku po drugiej stronie pokoju. To było dziwne, że pośród wszystkich ludzi w pokoju, pośród wszystkich ludzi z Hogwartu znajdujących się w pokoju patrzyła właśnie na niego.

Była tam, kiedy został przysypany, patrzyła jak upada i biegła do niego razem z resztą rodziny żeby próbować go ocalić. Byli pewni, że jest już martwy, ale nadzieja, ta denerwująca, ale niesamowita rzecz nie mogła ich zostawić w spokoju, więc go odkopali. Nadzieja poganiała ich, nalegając, żaby odkopali go spod gruzów. Zrobili to i znaleźli ledwo wyczuwalny puls.

Została uderzona przez klątwę natychmiast po tym, jak to się stało i została zaniesiona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Minęły trzy dni od tamtej nocy. Trzy dni od kiedy Voldemort został pokonany, a Harry zwyciężył pomimo wątpliwości pozostałych. Trzy długie dni leczenia, sprawdzania i bólu.

Ale on wciąż spał. Wszyscy już się obudzili i nikt nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego on nie. Jego bliźniak nie odszedł od jego łóżka, nie patrzył na nikogo innego. Oboje byli przy sobie i nikt nie mógł wybudzić żadnego z nich. Leżał na skraju łóżka, a jego bliźniak odgradzał go od innych, jakby próbował go chronić. Wyglądali jakby spali, tylko bladość ich skóry wskazywała na to, ze coś jest nie w porządku. Naokoło łóżka stali pozostali Weasley'owie – Molly, Artur, Bill, Charlie, Percy i Ginny, którzy byli pogrążeni w głębokim szoku, ale w końcu ulegli pokusie i odpoczęli na tyle, na ile tego potrzebowali. Było już dobrze po północy i Hermiona wiedziała, że powinna pójść spać, ale po prostu nie mogła.

Wojna się skończyła, bitwa, którą toczyła przez całe swoje magiczne życie wreszcie dobiegła końca, powinna świętować – wszyscy powinni – ale wojna zostawiła po sobie ostatni mroczny znak.

- Obudzi się, nie martw się. – Hermiona usłyszała głos i przekręciła się, żeby zobaczyć osobę, która przemówiła. Znała ten rytm i delikatny ton głosu tak dobrze, że wiedziała kim jest osoba, nie musząc nawet na nią spojrzeć.

- Jestem pewna, że tak będzie Ron. – powiedziała cicho, chwytając jego rękę, która leżała na prześcieradle. Harry usiadł obok i spojrzeli na niego, uśmiechając się delikatnie widząc przekrzywione okulary i czarne włosy, rozczochrane jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała cicho Hermiona. Pokiwał głową, odwracając się w kierunku Freda i George'a zwężając zielone oczy, które teraz wypełniły się smutkiem.

Ron i Hermiona także zmarszczyli brwi martwiąc się o Freda i George'a i czując się winni widząc w smutku swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

_Wszystko będzie dobrze. _Wciąż powtarzała sobie Hermiona. Może jeśli powtórzy to wystarczającą ilość razy to zacznie w to wierzyć. Na razie wiedziała, że nie może i nie zazna spoczynku dopóki Fred i George nie będą znów śmiać się z jakiegoś głupiego żartu.

- Myślisz, że on cierpi? – zapytał cicho Ron zmęczonym głosem. Pozwoliła, żeby jej wzrok spoczął na figurach Freda i George'a zwracając szczególną uwagę na spokojny wyraz twarzy Freda i pokręciła głową.

- Nie, jest spokojny. Nie sądzę, żeby czuł jakiś ból, wygląda jakby śnił mu się jakiś miły sen. – powiedziała szybko. Harry pokiwał głowa na zgodę i przesunął się na łóżku opierając się o jego tył. Trójka znowu pogrążyła się w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad różnymi rzeczami, szczególnie nad tym co stanie się teraz, kiedy bitwa się zakończyła. Powoli przenieśli wzrok na dwie osoby, w sekrecie zastanawiając się co trzeba będzie zrobić, żeby ich wybudzić.

- PIELĘGNIARKA! – krzyknął nagle George siadając i otwierając oczy po raz pierwszy od trzech dni. Hermiona podskoczyła słysząc niespodziewany krzyk spychając Harry'ego z łóżka i sprawiając, że Ron musiał przytrzymać się barierki, żeby nie spaść. Wszyscy Weasley'owie stojący na warcie obok łóżka obudzili się z niepokojem wymalowanym na twarzach i zwrócili głowy w kierunku George'a i Freda.

Jego oczy były rozszerzone ze strachu i wyglądał na przerażonego. Jego oddech spłycił się kiedy odwrócił się szukając rękami Freda. Hermiona zeskoczyła z łóżka tak szybko jak umiała, ciągnąc za sobą wstającego Harry'ego, żeby jej pomógł. Zachwiał się przez chwilę, a potem wyprostował obejmując ją ramieniem, żeby mogła się na nim wesprzeć. Jej noga została uderzona przez klątwę, przez co miała kłopoty z chodzeniem. Uzdrowiciele nie mieli pojęcia jak ją naprawić, ale byli pewni, że się uda. Teraz okropnie bolało ją biodro i nie mogła poruszać się za szybko.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała pani Weasley, podchodząc do syna i chwytając go za rękę kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Uzdrowicielka wbiegła do pokoju, odpychając panią Weasley i chwytając George'a, ściągając go z łóżka, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć.

Fred zatrząsł się w chwili, kiedy pielęgniarka odciągnęła George'a i pobladł jeszcze mocniej a jego usta przybrały sinawy odcień. George, z dzikim wzrokiem odepchnął pielęgniarkę i chwycił Freda za rękę. Fred przestał się trząść, ale nie zmienił koloru.

- Co się dzieje? – krzyknęła pani Weasley, brzmiąc na rozhisteryzowaną i chwyciła się męża, szukając u niego wsparcia.

- Nie jestem pewna. – krzyknęła uzdrowicielka podchodząc do Freda od drugiej strony żeby go przebadać.

- Tracimy go. – powiedział George załamanym głosem. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku trójki z szaleństwem w oczach. – Hermiono! Chodź tutaj!

- Co? – zająknęła się, zataczając się naprzód, kiedy Harry popchnął ją w kierunku łóżka. W głosie George'a słychać było nutkę rozkazu i Harry nie zamierzał zadawać pytań. Po chwili była przy Fredzie, a George chwycił jej drżącą rękę zmuszając ją, żeby dotknęła zaskakująco zimnego ramienia Freda. Poczuła szok, przepływający przez całe jej ciało i nie mogła się powstrzymać żeby lekko nie krzyknąć. Fred westchnął i zrelaksował się, odzyskując dawne kolory kiedy Hermiona wzięła głęboki, uspokajający oddech, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad zmysłami. Czuła się jakby ktoś albo coś delikatnie poraził ją prądem. Nigdy tak się nie czuła kiedy kogoś dotykała.

Jednak nie miała czasu, żeby kogoś o to zapytać.

- Sir? – Zwróciła się uzdrowicielka do Charliego. – Mógłby pan pójść po uzdrowiciela Rosaka? Specjalizuje się w takich przypadkach. Proszę podejść do recepcji i powiedzieć, żeby tu przyszedł.

Charlie pokiwał głową i wybiegł na zewnątrz nawet nie czekając na dalsze instrukcje.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Hermiona trzęsącym się głosem przenosząc wzrok z Freda na George'a.

- Nie jestem pewien, po prostu wiedziałem, że potrzebuje twojego dotyku. – powiedział George, patrząc na Freda. Hermiona przygryzła wargę żeby powstrzymać natłok pytań, które miała ochotę zadać. _To nie jest pora na pytania_, powiedziała sobie, ale nie będzie mogła zbyt długo ich powstrzymywać.

George usiadł na krześle zwolnionym przez Charlie'ego i westchnął marszcząc zaniedbaną i bladą twarz. Wciąż trzymał Freda za rękę, a drugą dłonią delikatnie przejeżdżał po ramieniu Freda od góry do dołu. Hermiona wciąż trzymała się Harry'ego próbując zdjąć ciężar z nogi, która pulsowała bólem i namawiała ją do tego, żeby usiadła. Zacisnęła zęby i zignorowała ból skupiając się na czarodzieju, na którym trzymała rękę.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i uzdrowiciel, za którym podążał Charlie wbiegł do pokoju. Zatrzymał się przed Fredem i otarł pot z czoła. Potem sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął różdżkę kręcąc kółka nad ciałem Freda. Robił tak przez jakiś czas, a potem uśmiechnął się.

- Niedługo się obudzi. – zakomunikował, zwracając się do pana Weasleya. George wydał z siebie cichy jęk i usiadł z powrotem na krześle, podnosząc wolną rękę do twarzy i zakrywając ją. Ginny i Charlie podeszli do niego i położyli mu ręce na plecach, żeby go uspokoić. George natychmiast się rozluźnił. Hermiona poczuła, że także się trzęsie, nie mogła uwierzyć, że on w końcu się obudzi, a wydawało się, że to niemożliwe. Był nieprzytomny przez ostatnie trzy i pół dnia, nie pokazując żadnych znaków życia, więc czy mógł tak po prostu się obudzić?

- Jednakże, jest coś bardzo ważnego, o czym musze wam powiedzieć, zanim to zrobi.

- Słucham? – zapytała pani Weasley, spoglądając nerwowo na syna. – Czy będzie cierpiał?

- Nie proszę pani, to nie to. – Westchnął i odsunął się przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. – Popatrzmy, jakby to wytłumaczyć…

- Czemu nam pan po prostu tego nie powie? – zapytał pan Weasley zmęczonym głosem.

- No dobrze. Wasz syn nie obudził się przez ostatnie cztery dni, tak?

- Tak.

- Dla nas to były tylko cztery dni, ale dla niego znacznie więcej.

- Co ma pan na myśli?

- Mam na myśli to, że był zamknięty w swoim wymyślonym świecie, który pomagał mu zapomnieć o bólu i traumie jakich doświadczyło jego ciało. Żył w tym świecie od dłuższego czasu. Będzie wierzył, że jest prawdziwy, cokolwiek wymyślił, będzie uważał, że to zdarzyło się naprawdę. To tak jakby zmienił jakiś fragment swojej przeszłości. Zmienił coś tak, że wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak o tym marzył.

- Nie rozumiem, to znaczy że zmienił swoją przeszłość? – zapytała pani Weasley.

- Tak, dokładnie. – powiedział uzdrowiciel, wyglądając na podekscytowanego.

- Więc? – zapytała Hermiona, wyczuwając, że opuścił najważniejszą część.

- Więc, kiedy się obudzi, będzie zszokowany kiedy się dowie, że to się nie zdarzyło. Szok może być tak duży, że znowu zapadnie w śpiączkę.

- Co? – wykrzyknęli wszyscy zebrani wokół łóżka. Pani Weasley zachwiała się na nogach, a George zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

- Jeśli to, co wymyślił jest dla niego ważne, szok może sprawić, że powróci z powrotem do tego stanu. Może nie być w stanie poradzić sobie z rzeczywistością, jeśli dowie się, że to, cokolwiek sobie wymyślił nie zdarzyło się naprawdę.

- Więc, - powiedział George, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego, miał przekrwione oczy i bladą skórę. Bez wątpienia było to spowodowane bólem, które odczuwał przez ostatnie kilka dni. – Cokolwiek sobie wyobraził musimy udawać, że tak się zdarzyło. To próbuje nam pan powiedzieć, prawda?

- Dokładnie.

- A jeśli to jest coś, czego nie możemy podrobić?

- Wtedy sugeruję podać mu eliksir usypiający zanim nie wymyślicie jak to zrobić. – Hermiona uniosła brew i skrzywiła się.

- Czy mówi pan poważnie? To pana jedyna rada? 'Wymyślicie jak to zrobić?' Są rzeczy, których nie jesteśmy w stanie sfałszować i nie może tak żyć przez całe swoje życie. Nie ma jakiegoś sposobu żeby przekazać mu tę informację w sposób, który nie spowoduje szoku? – zapytała skupiając wzrok na uzdrowicielu. Doktor odwrócił się do niej marszcząc się skupiając wzrok na jej chorej nodze a następnie na ręce, która wciąż spoczywała na ramieniu Freda.

- Oczywiście, nie może tak żyć przez całe życie. – powiedział doktor z rozdrażnionym wyrazem twarzy. Spojrzał na Hermionę tak, jakby wydawała mu się nie taka inteligentna jak wszyscy mówią sprawiając, że Hermiona jeszcze bardziej zmrużyła oczy. – Jednakże muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób na uniknięcie jego powrotu do śpiączki zanim wy, lub ktokolwiek inny powiadomi go o tym, że jest lunatykiem o bujnej wyobraźni.

- Skąd będziemy wiedzieć co zmienił? – zapytał George, jeszcze raz spoglądając na bliźniaka. To było dobre pytanie, to mogło być cokolwiek, coś małego lub dużego, skąd mieli to wiedzieć?

- Powinien szybko sprawić, że to będzie oczywiste. Podświadomie będzie wiedział, że to nieprawda, więc będzie chciał udowodnić, że się myli poprzez potwierdzenie fałszywej rzeczywistości.

- Więc jeśli powie coś kompletnie zwariowanego, mamy udawać, że tak jest naprawdę? – podsumował Bill.

- Dokładnie! – wykrzyknął, spoglądając na Billa z uśmiechem i rozjaśnionym wzrokiem, jakby myślał, że jest jedyną mądrą osobą poza nim w pomieszczeniu. – Udawać, że tak jest naprawdę.

Odwrócił się do pana Weasleya i pochylił głowę.

- Muszę wrócić do biura, powinien niedługo się obudzić.

A potem uzdrowiciel odwrócił się i podążył w kierunku drzwi zostawiając wszystkich oniemiałych i zszokowanych.

_N/A: No to zaczynam tłumaczyć nową historię! :D Postaram się wrzucać nowy rozdział w każdy poniedziałek, ale w wakacje pewnie będę to robić bardziej nieregularnie. Miłej lektury! :)_


	2. Rozdział 2

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

- Przepraszam, - powiedziała pielęgniarka. Hermiona zupełnie zapomniała, że jeszcze tu jest. – Jest trochę ekscentryczny. Spróbuję użyć zaklęcia enervarte, żeby obudzić pańskiego syna, tym razem powinno zadziałać. – Pan i pani Weasley pokiwali głowami. Wszyscy przybliżyli się do siebie, a Bill podszedł do swoich rodziców od tyłu i objął ich ramionami. George chwycił mocniej rękę Freda podczas gdy Ginny przybliżyła się trochę do niego. Ron przysunął się do Hermiony, a ona przybliżyła się do Harry'ego. Percy podszedł do Billa ze zdenerwowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Gotowi? – zapytała pielęgniarka. Pokiwali głowami, niezdolni do tego, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć i bojąc się przerwać ciszę. Łzy napłynęły do oczu Hermiony, ale zdołała powstrzymać się od płaczu. Spojrzała na spokojną, śpiącą twarz Freda i poczuła, jak ściska jej się serce. To musiało zadziałać, po prostu musiało. Nie mogli go teraz stracić. Jej ręka powędrowała w dół jego ramienia i chwyciła za dłoń kiedy czarownica wskazała różdżką na czoło Freda i wymamrotała zaklęcie.

Fred wziął głęboki oddech i Hermiona znów poczuła dreszcz rozchodzący się po całym ciele, co sprawiło, że znów lekko krzyknęła, a Harry ścisnął ją mocniej. Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa i Ron podszedł bliżej, żeby pomóc Harry'emu ją podtrzymywać. Fred wziął kolejny oddech i zadrżał, kiedy Hermiona właśnie otrząsnęła się z szoku. Wzięła głęboki wdech i postanowiła pozbyć się dziwnej pustki w głowie, która ją opanowała.

Pielęgniarka zerknęła na nią pospiesznie, ale ona tego nie zauważyła, ponieważ jej wzrok był skupiony na Fredzie. Wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i jego powieki lekko zadrżały sprawiając, że Hermiona mocniej ścisnęła go za rękę i nerwowo przygryzła wargę. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, a potem otworzył oczy i nieświadomym wzrokiem popatrzył na sufit. Potem zamrugał, uniósł głowę znajdując wzrokiem oczy George'a i uśmiechnął się. Wzmocnił uścisk na jej dłoni i Hermiona wzięła mały uspokajający oddech czując jak cała przepełnia się nadzieją.

- Wyglądasz okropnie. – wymamrotał Fred do George'a ochrypłym głosem. George uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy od czterech dni i ścisnął go mocniej za rękę.

- Powinieneś spojrzeć na siebie. – powiedział, a łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. – Wciąż jestem przystojniejszym bliźniakiem.

- Ale oduchowionym. – powiedział Fred, wciąż się uśmiechając. Pani Weasley pociągnęła nosem, a Fred popatrzył na nią i lekko się skrzywił.

- Co właściwie się stało? – Pani Weasley rozpłakała się rzuciła na niego żeby mocno go uściskać. Fred zerknął na George'a zanim odwzajemnił uścisk jak tylko mógł, bo wciąż trzymał za ręce George'a i Hermionę.

- Zostałeś uderzony przez klątwę, - wytłumaczył pan Weasley, kładąc rękę na plecach pani Weasley, a drugą na ramieniu Freda. – Myśleliśmy, że możemy cię stracić.

- A co z bitwą?

- Harry pokonał Voldemorta. – podsumował George, uśmiechając się przez łzy kiedy patrzył na Freda. Fred przestał się uśmiechać i znalazł wzrokiem Harry'ego.

- To świetnie. – powiedział ochrypłym głosem. Przez chwilę patrzył na Harry'ego, a potem na ramię, którym otaczał Hermionę. Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Rona, który także ją podtrzymywał, a potem jego wzrok zatrzymał się na nodze Hermiony i zrozumiał, że Harry i Ron pomagają jej stać. Zmarszczył brwi z zaniepokojeniem i podniósł wzrok, żeby po raz pierwszy spojrzeć Hermionie w oczy.

Westchnęła widząc w nich pełno emocji, zaskoczona ich intensywnością. Zawsze bardzo uważnie obserwowała oczy bliźniaków, to był dla niej jedyny sposób żeby ich odróżnić. Mimo to nigdy nie widziała, żeby jego oczy wyglądały w ten sposób. Były pełne emocji, która obserwowała u Harry'ego kiedy zaczął chodzić z Ginny, tej samej jaką widziała u pana Weasleya za każdym razem kiedy patrzył na panią Weasley. To była miłość, czysta, intensywna miłość.

- Coś ci się stało? – wyszeptał, ściskając ją mocniej za rękę. Pokiwała sztywno głową kompletnie nie mogąc zrozumieć emocji, którą dostrzegła w jego niebieskich oczach.

- Zostałam uderzona przez klątwę, ale wszystko w porządku. – powiedziała przyciskając kciuk do wierzchu jego dłoni w nadziei, że trochę rozluźni uścisk.

- Kto to zrobił? – zapytał niskim i wściekłym głosem. George rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia zanim pojawiła się w nich emocja, której nie potrafiła zidentyfikować, za którą z kolei pojawiło się zrozumienie.

- Nie jesteśmy pewni, ale złapaliśmy wszystkich śmierciożerców. – powiedział George, na chwilę zwracając uwagę Freda na siebie. – Na pewno nie uciekł.

Fred pokiwał głową i odwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony.

- Jesteś pewna, że wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, wszystko w porządku Fred. - Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie starając się, żeby brzmiało to przekonująco. Wzięła głęboki oddech żeby się uspokoić, nie była przecież jedyną osobą, która była zraniona po bitwie, dużo osób miało bandaże, więc dlaczego on skupiał się tylko na niej? – Jak się czujesz? – Kontynuowała po chwili czując jak narasta w niej bardzo złe przeczucie.

- Jakby upadła na mnie ściana, kochanie. – powiedział z uśmiechem. – Może pocałujesz mnie, żebym poczuł się lepiej? – zapytał mrugając do niej i posyłając sugestywny uśmieszek. Zamarła i wytrzeszczyła oczy podczas gdy Ron wyraźnie zesztywniał.

- Zrobiłabym to, ale nie bardzo mogę się ruszać i ty też nie powinieneś. – powiedziała szybko uspokajając się na tyle, żeby się uśmiechnąć. To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę, no nie? Czy Fred z nią flirtował? _Dlaczego _Fred z nią flirtował i dlaczego tak bardzo martwił się o jej nogę? Jakoś dogadywała się z Fredem, ale nigdy nie byli jakoś specjalnie blisko.

- Jestem pewien, że jakoś sobie poradzimy. – powiedział z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Odwrócił się do pielęgniarki, która obserwowała wszystko marszcząc się na twarzy. – Czy moja narzeczona może mnie pocałować? Czy to będzie w porządku?

Hermionie opadła szczęka i znowu poczuła jak nogi odmawiają jej posłuszeństwa. Czy on naprawdę właśnie powiedział 'narzeczona'? Myślał, że są zaręczeni?

O Boże.

- No cóż, jeśli ma na to ochotę, to myślę, że nie będzie problemu. – powiedziała pielęgniarka podnosząc swoje rzeczy wyraźnie nieświadoma tego, w jakim szoku byli ludzie stojący wokół niej. – Jeśli niczego więcej nie potrzebujecie, wracam z powrotem do recepcji.

- Wszystko w porządku, dziękujemy. – odpowiedziała pani Weasley.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech i zmusiła się, żeby ukryć szok, który wciąż czuła. Jej mózg przestał pracować, kiedy usłyszała słowo 'narzeczona'. Fred uśmiechnął się i powiedział coś do pielęgniarki zanim odwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony. Ledwo zdążyła ukryć szok zanim znowu na nią spojrzał. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i podeszła bliżej z pomocą Harry'ego i Rona. Usiadł na łóżku, ściskając jej rękę, kiedy się do niej zbliżył. Uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła do przodu żeby złożyć na jego ustach krótki, nerwowy pocałunek.

Znowu poczuła ciarki przechodzące przez całe jej ciało i musiała powstrzymać się żeby znów nie wziąć głębokiego oddechu z zaskoczenia. To było niesamowite uczucie, szokujące i pobudzające, nie można go było porównać do żadnego innego pocałunku, który przeżyła. Fred próbował pogłębić pocałunek, ale Hermiona została odciągnięta w tył przez Rona. Nie odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, bo wiedziała, że piorunuje ją wzrokiem. Zatrzymała wzrok na Fredzie ciekawa jego reakcji.

- Już czuje się lepiej. – powiedział wesoło Fred, uśmiechając się do Hermiony usatysfakcjonowany. Hermiona chciała rozszerzyć oczy z zaskoczenia, ale udało jej się powstrzymać i zamiast tego uśmiechnąć.

Merlinie pomóż, będzie musiała udawać, że jest zaręczona z Fredem.

Zaręczona, była zaręczona… Nie miała pierścionka, przecież to zauważy!

Ukryła swoją rękę za szatą Harry'ego w nadziei, że uda jej się ukryć fakt, że nie ma pierścionka dopóki nie wymyśli co powinna zrobić w nowej sytuacji, w której się znalazła. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego ten głupi, śmieszny fakt zajmował jej myśli, albo dlaczego była taka spokojna. Całkowicie odcięła się od emocji. Wiedziała, że później będzie kłębkiem nerwów, ale teraz była spokojna.

Fred, oczywiście zauważył ruch ręki i zmarszczył brwi.

- Hermiono? – zapytał wyglądając na lekko przestraszonego. – Co stało się z twoim pierścionkiem? – Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, kompletnie zagubiona. Mózg odmówił jej posłuszeństwa. George przesunął się za niego i przykuł jej uwagę machając ręką.

'Zmyśl coś!' Poruszył ustami. Zamrugała i zmusiła się, żeby jej oczy wypełniły się łzami. Popłynęły po jej policzkach i wydała z siebie tragiczny szloch, starając się wyglądać i brzmieć na tak smutną i zdewastowaną jak to tylko możliwe.

- Został skradziony… - wyszeptała trzęsącym się głosem. Jeszcze bardziej się rozpłakała i podniosła rękę patrząc na nią z wyraźną odrazą. Harry uniósł brew a George pokiwał głową wyrażając uznanie dla jej zdolności aktorskich. – Byłam nieprzytomna i ktoś go wziął. Już go nie było kiedy się obudziłam.

- Przykro mi kochanie, kupię ci nowy. – powiedział Fred wzruszając ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego. Hermiona jeszcze raz pociągnęła nosem i wytarła oczy, starając się wyglądać na zrozpaczoną. Jeśli naprawdę byłaby zaręczona była pewna, że tak po prostu nie chciałaby nowego pierścionka.

Prawda? Nie mogła być pewna, nigdy nie była zaręczona. Wcześniej nawet nie miała chłopaka.

Jak miała się dowiedzieć o tym, co robili wcześniej? Jakim cudem byli parą w jego umyśle?

Harry zmienił pozycję i udawał jakby nic nie usłyszał. Ron piorunował Freda wzrokiem. Zabawne jak szybko potrafił zmieniać swoje emocje. Hermiona szturchnęła go łokciem, zmuszając go, żeby przybrał normalny wyraz twarzy.

- Która godzina? – zapytał Fred, spoglądając na matkę z lekkim uśmiechem. Zamrugała, a łzy pociekły jej po policzkach.

- prawie pierwsza trzydzieści rano, Fred. – wydusiła z siebie po chwili. Hermiona odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała George'owi w oczy. Uśmiechał się delikatnie do Freda z ulgą wymalowaną na twarzy. Po chwili spojrzał w górę, wyczuwając na sobie wzrok Hermiony. Mrugnął i posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech, którego nie była w stanie oddać. Powoli zaczynała rozumieć. Będzie musiała udawać, że jest jego narzeczoną. Będzie musiała udawać, że kocha Freda Weasleya.

'Wszystko będzie dobrze' Poruszył ustami George i posłał jej uspokajające spojrzenie. Patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na Freda, który śmiał się z czegoś, co właśnie powiedział Charlie. Jego oczy były jasne, a jego twarz zdawała się promieniować szczęściem. Było z nim wszystko w porządku, tak jak z resztą. Może dla niego udawać, będzie dla niego udawać. Nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem wymyślił sobie wszystkie te rzeczy, ale to nie ona będzie powodem, przez który coś nie będzie działać. Nie, jeśli może pomóc.

Teraz musiała tylko wykombinować jakiś sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć jak wyglądało ich życie.


	3. Rozdział 3

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski. :)**

I znowu było niesamowicie późno, co najmniej trzecia w nocy i Hermiona powinna już dawno spać. Ale, znowu, Hermiona nie mogła zasnąć z powodu Freda. Tylko że tym razem towarzystwa dotrzymywał jej George, a nie Ron. Harry też był przy niej, trzymając ją za rękę i samą swoją obecnością sprawiając, że czuła się spokojniejsza. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, jednego była pewna. Harry zawsze będzie przy niej. Nie ważne co się stanie, zawsze będą przy sobie.

Ron przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju, padnął na pierwsze lepsze niezajęte łóżko i zasnął odwrócony tyłem do Hermiony i Freda. Charlie, Bill, Percy, pan i pani Weasley, Ginny i Fleur znowu zasnęli na krzesłach otaczających łóżko Freda. Fred też w końcu zasnął, a Hermiona została przeniesiona na łóżko obok.

Trójka z nich, Hermiona, George i Harry, nie mogli spać. Hermiona za bardzo panikowała by chociaż próbować zasnąć, a George miał dużo do przemyślenia. Harry natomiast po prostu starał się wesprzeć swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

- Więc, myślisz, że powinniśmy podać mu eliksir prawdy? – zapytał Harry po dość długim milczeniu. George uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

- Tak.

- Czy to nie będzie trudne? – zapytał Harry, zerkając na Freda, żeby upewnić się, że wciąż równo oddycha i śpi.

- Prawdopodobnie tak. - Powiedział George, niestosownie wesołym głosem. Hermiona spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Rozumiała dlaczego był szczęśliwy, w końcu jego bliźniak się obudził i, poza kilkoma szczegółami, było z nim wszystko w porządku. Nie mogła go za to winić, ale mogło ją to denerwować. W sumie, jeśli byłaby szczera, czuła się właściwie tak samo. Była szczęśliwa.

Pomimo całego bałaganu spowodowanego jego obudzeniem się była szczęśliwa, że Fred Weasley się obudził.

- To nielegalne. – powiedziała marszcząc brwi.

- Tak. – Zerknął na bliźniaka i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Ale on nie będzie wiedział, że to zrobiliśmy, a my musimy tylko wykraść Veritaserum ze schowka Snape'a.

- To prawda. – przyznała Harry, marszcząc czoło. – Ale jak zmusimy go do tego, żeby powiedział to, co potrzebujemy wiedzieć? Może podejrzewać, że to, co wymyślił nie jest prawdziwe, więc jeśli damy mu eliksir, może nie być w stanie opowiedzieć co dokładnie się stało.

- To, - powiedział powoli George patrząc ze zmartwieniem na Hermionę. – jest dość poważny problem. Chyba po prostu będziemy musieli spróbować. Nic nie możemy zrobić.

Miał rację, Hermiona musiała to przyznać. Nie mogli zrobić nic poza tym, że będą próbować.

- Dasz sobie radę? – zapytał cicho George, tym razem bez uśmiechu, patrząc Hermionie w oczy. Rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia na widok szczerości jego spojrzenia i nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku.

Czy będzie w stanie to zrobić? Czy będzie w stanie udawać miłość do Freda? Będzie w stanie udawać, że zamierzają się pobrać? Że byli razem od kto wie jak długiego czasu? Czy będzie w stanie oddawać mu jego dotyk, pocałunki, jego miłość?

Jej spojrzenie odnalazło jego postać, niemal instynktownie, i obserwowała jego śpiącą twarz. Nawet w słabym świetle szpitalnego pokoju była w stanie to zrobić. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, tak, że nawet we śnie wydawało się, że chce komuś wyciąć jakiś numer. Hermiona poczuła bolesny ucisk w sercu i musiała powstrzymać łzy kiedy uświadomiła sobie, jak mało brakowało, żeby go stracili. Kochała go, nie w romantyczny sposób, ale będzie walczyć o to ,żeby go ocalić, pomoże mu, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, ze będą żyć w kłamstwie.

- Tak, dam radę. Zrobię to. – powiedziała, zaskoczona tym, jak pewnie brzmiał jej głos. Harry i George popatrzyli na nią i uciszyli się na długą chwilę.

- Świetnie. – powiedziała w końcu George.

- Kiedy powinniśmy zacząć podawać eliksir? – zapytał Harry, zwracając się do George'a.

- Nie wiem. Gdyby nie to, że powinien najpierw trochę odpocząć, to powiedziałbym, że teraz.

- Tak, im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym lepiej dla mnie. Nie chcę popełnić jakiejś strasznej gafy i spowodować, że znowu zapadnie w śpiączkę tylko dlatego, że nie będę o czymś wiedziała.- powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona, znów zwracając wzrok na Freda.

- A więc jutro? – zapytał spokojnie Harry. George kiwnął głową.

- Tak, poproszę Charliego żeby trzymał wszystkich z daleka i powiedział im, że potrzebuję trochę czasu sam na sam z bliźniakiem. Wasza dwójka będzie mogła wślizgnąć się do środka pod twoją peleryną, Harry.

- Naprawdę to robimy, prawda? – zapytała cicho Hermiona, z lekkim niedowierzaniem. To wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Nawet nie wydawało się prawdziwe.

- Przypuszczam, że tak. – powiedział George, brzmiąc na podekscytowanego. Fred przewrócił się na łóżku, przyciągając uwagę całej trójki. Wtulił nos w poduszkę zanim westchnął usatysfakcjonowany i cicho wyszeptał jedno słowo.

- Hermiona.

Rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. George uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odwrócił z powrotem do Hermiony.

- Powinnaś iść spać, mamy jutro dużo do roboty. Nie chcemy żebyś zemdlała z powodu niewyspania w środku realizacji naszego planu. Kto wie, kiedy będziemy potrzebować twojego wspaniałego mózgu, kochanie. – Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Freda. Wdrapał się na łóżko i przeciągnął, leżąc obok niego ze szczęśliwym niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Harry i Hermiona obserwowali go przez chwilę zanim zamknął oczy.

- Powinnaś odpocząć. – powiedział Harry, odwracając się do Hermiony. – Wiem, że nie spałaś przez całą noc. – Uniosła brew.

- Skąd wiesz?

- Bo cię obserwowałem. Za bardzo się martwisz Hermiono, jak zwykle. Wszystko w porządku, parę rzeczy nie poszło dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewaliśmy, ale w sumie nigdy tak nie było. – Uśmiechnął się cierpko, kiedy wstał i się przeciągnął. – To byłoby dziwne gdyby tak było, no nie?

- Nie, w końcu czym byłoby życie bez smoków i innych niespodzianek? – zapytała cicho, pozwalając, by kąciki jej ust delikatnie uniosły się w górę.

-o-O-o-

- Dobra, wszyscy wychodzimy. Mamy ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. – Zadeklarowała pani Weasley, wstając z krzesła i wyganiając wszystkich z pomieszczenia. Hermiona i Harry wymknęli się już wcześniej pod pretekstem kolejnego dokładnego przebadania nogi Hermiony. Ukrywali się teraz w rogu pokoju, czekając aż wszyscy wyjdą. Po tym jak w końcu to zrobili, powoli podeszli do George'a.

- Mamy eliksir. – wyszeptała Hermiona do ucha George'a. Delikatnie kiwnął głową i wystawił rękę za plecy, żeby dostać fiolkę. Harry włożył mu ją do ręki i George usiadł na łóżku Freda. Fred siedział, oparty o kilka poduszek i uśmiechał się z zadowoleniem do bliźniaka.

- Co z Hermioną? – zapytał, pochylając się w kierunku George'a. – Czy są już wyniki testu?

Hermiona poczuła się dziwnie wzruszona jego oczywistą troską, nawet jeśli było to trochę dziwne. Wymyślił sobie wspomnienia, ale jego uczucia były bez wątpienia prawdziwe. Jak mogła tego wcześniej nie zauważyć? Jak mogła to przegapić?

George pochylił się do przodu z rozbrajającym uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy zacisnął pięść na fiolce.

– Wszystko z nią w porządku. Wciąż nie są pewni jak wyleczyć jej nogę, ale mówi, że wcale jej tak bardzo nie dokucza.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie byłem tam, żeby ją chronić. Obiecałem, że nikt jej już nie skrzywdzi po tym, co zdarzyło się na dworze Malfoy'ów. - Jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby był dotkliwie zraniony.

- Ona cię nie wini Freddie, myślę, że raczej obwinia samą siebie za to, że to ty zostałeś zraniony…- Głos George'a trochę przygasł, tak samo jak uśmiech, kiedy patrzył na Freda, a na twarzy znów pojawił się niepokój.

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku Georgie. Naprawdę, czuję się dobrze. – powiedział cicho Fred, wyczuwając o czym myśli jego bliźniak. George sztywno pokiwał głową zanim znowu się odezwał.

- Chce ci się pić? Uzdrowiciel powiedział mi, żebym się upewnił, że dużo pijesz. – Sięgnął po szklankę i podał ją bliźniakowi. Fred, wyczuwając zmartwienie George'a, upił łyk. Harry posłał Hermionie zwycięski uśmiech i ściągnął z nich pelerynę niewidkę.

Fred rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia i radości, kiedy zobaczył Hermionę.

– Hej, kochanie, czemu ukrywałaś się pod peleryną?

- Fred, - zaczął powoli George, znowu zajmując jego uwagę. – Jak ty i Hermiona zeszliście się razem?

- Przecież wiesz George, byłeś tam. – powiedział Fred unosząc brew. – Czemu pytasz?

- Kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz? – zapytała Hermiona, próbując innego pytania.

- Kiedy się zaręczyliście? – zapytał Harry.

- Czemu zadajecie mi te pytania? – spytał Fred, marszcząc czoło. Wymienili spojrzenia zanim znów na niego spojrzeli.

- Fred, jaki był kształt pierścionka Hermiony? – zapytał George wiedząc, że Fred będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie jeśli eliksir działał.

- Nie jestem pod wpływem eliksiru wielosokowego, czemu zadajecie mi te pytania?

- Na ducha Godryka… - wydusił z siebie George, patrząc z podziwem na bliźniaka.

- Co? – spytała Hermiona. To nie działało, jak miała udawać, że są parą, skoro nic nie wiedziała?

- Zrobił to. Uodpornił się na działania Veritaserum.

- Co? – pisnęła Hermiona, podczas gdy Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

- Daliście mi eliksir prawdy? – zapytał Fred, patrząc się na bliźniaka z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Lucundus Somnium. – wymamrotał Harry, wskazując różdżką na Freda, który od razu opadł na łóżko. – Co do jasnej cholery, właśnie się stało? – Harry odwrócił się w kierunku George'a. – Czemu nie odpowiadał na pytania?

- Jest odporny na działanie eliksiru. Kiedy ukrywaliśmy się przed Sam-Wiesz-Kim, co jakiś czas braliśmy małe dawki eliksiru i próbowaliśmy nie odpowiadać na pytania, które sami sobie zadawaliśmy. Każdy w Potterwarcie tak robił. Chcieliśmy się uodpornić, na wypadek gdybyśmy zostali schwytani. Nie mogliśmy ryzykować.

- Udało mu się? – zapytała Hermiona rozszerzając oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Niesamowite. – wyszeptał Harry z podziwem wymalowanym na twarzy.

- Nie, wcale nie 'niesamowite'. Niczego się nie dowiemy. Jak mam niby powstrzymać go od zapadnięcia z powrotem w śpiączkę? – Zdenerwowała się Hermiona, czując jak wzrasta w niej panika. Już nie była taka pewna, że uda jej się udawać.

- Hermiono, - zaczął George, brzmiąc na wyczerpanego. – Damy sobie radę. Pamiętasz co powiedział uzdrowiciel? Fred chce, żeby to było prawdziwe. Prawdopodobnie sam ci w tym pomoże. Powie ci, co się dzieje, czego oczekuje.

- Ale co, jeśli coś zawalę? – wyszeptała Hermiona, zwracając wzrok na śpiącego Freda.

- Wtedy sprawimy, że zaśnie i wyczyścimy mu wspomnienia. – powiedział Harry, wstając i podchodząc do łóżka. Wskazał różdżką na śpiącą twarz Freda i wypowiedział zaklęcie mocnym i silnym głosem. – Obliviate.

- Wiesz jak rzuca się zaklęcia zapomnienia? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając z poważnym wyrazem twarzy na George'a. Wiedział, że Hermiona potrafi, widział na własne oczy jak rzuca je na wielu mugoli i czarodziejów przez ostatni rok. Była w tym całkiem dobra.

George, ze wzrokiem wciąż skupionym na bliźniaku, powoli pokiwał głową.

– Tak, wiem jak.

- To dobrze, ponieważ, przynajmniej dopóki żadne z was nie ma kolejnych wspaniałych pomysłów, które bardziej niż chciałbym usłyszeć, to jest jedyna rzecz, która nam pozostaje.

- Kiedy zabieracie go do domu? – zapytała Hermiona po chwili ciszy.

- Wieczorem, mama przygotuje kolację dla całej rodziny. – odpowiedział George. – To daje mi... – Zerknął na zegar, który wisiał na ścianie. – Sześć godzin na nauczenie cię wszystkiego, czego, jako narzeczona, powinnaś wiedzieć o Fredzie.

Hermiona westchnęła i usiadła na krześle. To będzie naprawdę _długie_ popołudnie.

_N/A: Przepraszam, że tak długo zajęło mi przetłumaczenie kolejnego rozdziału, ale miałam mnóstwo pracy pod koniec roku szkolnego, a wyjechałam od razu po jego zakończeniu. W wakacje rozdziały niestety będą pojawiać się rzadziej, ale myślę, że, wraz z rozpoczęciem roku, będę dodawać kolejne rozdziały w każdy poniedziałek, tak jak zawsze. No to jeszcze, trochę spóźnione, miłych wakacji! :D_


	4. Rozdział 4

**UWAGA! Autorką opowiadania jest ****Wizards-Pupil****, ja tylko tłumaczę na Polski! :) **

- Jaki jest jego ulubiony słodycz?

- Fasolki wszystkich smaków Berti'ego Botta.

- Jego ulubiony kolor?

- Pomarańczowy.

- Ulubione przedmioty?

- Transmutacja, ale jest też naprawdę dobry z eliksirów. - odpowiedziała Hermiona, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt zdenerwowana lub niepewną. George przepytywał ją już od dziesięciu minut. Znała teraz parę, raczej nieistotnych, przypadkowych strzępów informacji o Fredzie, o których wcześniej nie miała pojęcia. W tym momencie była bardzo wdzięczna, że posiada zdolność tak szybkiego zapamiętywania faktów.

Para zbliżała się do Nory, a Hermiona czuła, że jej serce bije tym mocniej, im bliżej się niej znajdowali. Nie była pewna jak ma się zachowywać. Tak właściwie, to nigdy wcześniej nie miała chłopaka. Była zakochana w Ronie i poszła na bal z Krumem, ale to nie było to samo.

I wciąż nie miała pojęcia, ile właściwie ze sobą chodzili.

- George, Hermiona! - powitała ich pani Weasley, kiedy weszli do środka. Uściskała ich oboje, zanim poprowadziła ich do kuchni. - Wszyscy już tu są. Zostawiliśmy ci miejsce obok Freda, Hermiono.

Pokiwała głową i przygryzła wargę, kiedy, zdenerwowana, weszła do kuchni. Zauważyła tył głowy Freda i zerknęła na George'a, zanim wślizgnęła się na miejsce obok. Odwrócił się do niej z dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Cześć, kochanie. - powiedział cicho i pochylił się w jej kierunku. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, starając się nie wyglądać na zdenerwowaną, kiedy był coraz bliżej niej. Złączył ich usta w szybkim pocałunku, a ona zauważyła, że dotyk jego ciepłych warg był całkiem przyjemny. W końcu przerwał pocałunek i objął ją ramieniem, przysuwając ją bliżej do siebie. Jego ciepła ręka spoczywała na jej ramieniu i nie wydawała się ciężka. Ręka Kruma zawsze zdawała się ją zgniatać.

Odsunęła od siebie te dziwne odczucia i odwróciła się do reszty, opierając się lekko o Freda. Musiała udawać, że czuje się komfortowo, chociaż w rzeczywistości wcale tak nie było. Oczywiście, lubiła Freda, miała go za naprawdę bliskiego przyjaciela, ale nigdy nic do niego nie czuła.

Szczerze, zawsze wyobrażała sobie siebie z Ronem. Jednak nie wykonał on żadnego kroku naprzód, a liczyła na to od ich trzeciego roku w Hogwarcie. Minęło już cztery i pół roku. Może powinna pomysleć o Fredzie.

Co ona sobie myśli?

Kolacja minęła szybko i zanim Hermiona zorientowała się, co się dzieje, Fred już odsuwał krzesło. Mrugnął do niej i wstał od stołu, podążając w kierunku drzwi, prowadzących do ogrodu. Ginny wystrzeliła ze swojego miejsca i podbiegła do okna, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie poszedł.

- Kieruje się nad jezioro, Hermiono. - powiedziała, odwracając głowę i patrząc na Hermionę rozszerzonymi oczami.

- Powinnam za nim iść? - pisnęła Hermiona, czując przypływ paniki. To byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy będzie z nim sam na sam, nie była jeszcze gotowa!

- Nie! - wykrzyknął rozwścieczony Ron , wstając szybko z krzesła.

- Tak. - powiedział spokojnie George, posyłając Ronowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - To oczywiste, że chce, żebyś za nim poszła. Prawdopodobnie chce spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam ze swoją narzeczoną. Pomyśl, nie widziałaś go prawie od roku, a potem, kiedy znów się zobaczyliście, byliście w środku bitwy. Wasza dwójka ma przed sobą ważne zjednoczenie.

Hermiona zamrugała, rozumiejąc, że George ma rację. Odsunęła krzesło, czując zdecydowanie, kiedy wstawała. Zrobiła może dwa kroki, zanim powstrzymała ją dłoń Rona na jej ramieniu.

- Ron. - powiedziała cicho, spoglądając w dół. Mrużył oczy, a jego twarz wyglądała groźnie. To zabawne, że wreszcie zaczął okazywać zainteresowanie, kiedy nie było sposobu, żeby mogła mu się odwdzięczyć tym samym.

- Nie, to jakieś war...

- Ronaldzie, nie będę powtarzać tego jeszcze raz. Zrobię wszystko, żeby być pewną, że Fred wierzy w to, że jesteśmy zaręczeni. - Wyszarpnęła rękę z jego uścisku i wyszła do ogrodu. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem i wiedziała, że nie ma już odwrotu. Tak właściwie, to jeszcze nic nie zrobiła, ale wiedziała, że nie byłaby w stanie tam wrócić. Nie pozwoli, żeby Fredowi stała się krzywda. Nie, jeśli potrafi to powstrzymać. Spędziła dzień, myśląc, że umarł i trzy, myśląc, że nigdy się nie obudzi. Nigdy by już tego nie wytrzymała, nie postawi też jego rodziny w podobnej sytuacji.

Przewędrowała przez ogród przy Norze i podążyła w kierunku jeziora na tyłach domu. Zdenerwowana, cały czas przygładzała swoje szaty i poprawiała włosy, bojąc się tego, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć.

Przeszła przez drzewa okrążające jezioro i zobaczyła Freda stojącego pod jednym z nich. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie na jego widok. Jego włosy były rozczochrane przez wiatr, a ubrania pomięte. Miał zamknięte oczy i opierał głowę o pień z uśmiechem na ustach. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zdrowego.

Odetchnęła głęboko i wczuła się w rolę, wracając myślami do chwili, kiedy była przerażona, że nigdy sie nie obudzi. Kiedy myślała, że nie żyje.

- Myślałem, że zapomniałaś. - powiedział cicho, otwierając jasnoniebieskie oczy i odwracając głowę w jej stronę. Patrzył jej w oczy, a ona znowu była zdumiona ilością troski, która się w nich znajdowała. Prześlizgnął wzrokiem po jej ciele, zatrzymując na chwilę wzrok na jej nodze, zanim z powrotem spotkał się z nią wzrokiem. Gapiła się na niego, niezdolna do tego, by odwrócić wzrok.

- Strasznie za tobą tęskniłem. - wyszeptał, ledwo słyszalnym głosem. Poczuła łzę, spływająca jej po policzku. Słyszała w nim mnóstwo prawdziwych emocji. Była poruszona tak wielką głębokością jego uczuć w stosunku do niej.

- Też za tobą tęskniłam. - wydusiła z siebie i postąpiła bolesny krok w jego kierunku. Zanim zdołała wykonać kolejny, już stał przy niej. Popatrzyła na niego rozszerzonymi oczami i poczuła, że szybciej oddycha.

Objął ją w talii, przyciągając ją bliżej i przytrzymując tak, żeby nie musiała opierać ciężaru na nodze. Ona objęła go za szyję, zanim przesunęła swoje dłonie na jego klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że jego oczy lekko pociemniały.

Fred spojrzał na nią z pożądaniem w oczach i przybliżył swoje usta na odległość cala, pozwalając jej wybrać, czy chce zamknąć dzielącą ich odległość. Stanęła na palcach i zamknęła ją całkowicie. Natychmiast przycisnął jej usta do swoich w czułym pocałunku. Rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia, kiedy poczuła kolejny dreszcz, przechodzący przez jej ciało. Musiała przytrzymać się go mocniej, żeby nie upaść.

Zanurzył rękę w jej włosach, a drugą, która wciąż spoczywała na jej talii, przysunął ją bliżej do siebie, sprawiając, że kompletnie straciła oddech. Jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, to zawsze uważała, że bliźniacy są atrakcyjni, zresztą jak prawie każda dziewczyna w Hogwarcie. Nawet przez chwilę jej się podobał, w piątej klasie, szczególnie, kiedy buntował się przeciwko Umbridge. Uznawała to za ekscytujące i szczerze chciała zrobić to samo. Nigdy nie myślała, że to może mieć jakikolwiek wpływ, że on mógłby czuć to samo w stosunku do niej, więc odepchnęła od siebie te uczucia. Kiedy zauważyła, że Ron zwraca na nią uwagę, zaczęła go naciskać tylko po to, żeby skończyć tutaj.

Jakże ironiczne stawało się jej życie.

Przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Bogowie, Hermiono. - powiedział cicho, podnosząc rękę i odgarniając jej lok z twarzy, zanim delikatnie pogłaskał ja po policzku. Przyciągnął ją do swojej klatki piersiowej, opierając swoją głowę, na jej, kiedy trzymał ją w ciepłym uścisku.

- Tak się martwiłem. - wyszeptał zaciśniętym głosem.

- Ja też, Fred. Ale żyjemy, oboje żyjemy. - zapewniła go, nie dbając o to, że go nie kochała, albo że to wszystko było kompletnie szalone. Jego gardło było tak ściśnięte, a jego twarz tak bardzo wyrażała zdenerwowanie, że łatwo jej było go pocieszyć. Uścisnął ją mocniej w talii zanim powoli usiadł, pomagając jej opaść na ziemię. Wziął ją na kolana i znów oparł się o drzewo, przyciągając ją do siebie tak, że opierała się o niego. Zmusiła się do tego, żeby się zrelaksować i nie spinać, czując, że ją trzyma, ale miała kłopoty ze skupieniem się na czymkolwiek poza tym, że była na kolanach Freda, który wdychał zapach jej włosów.

Da sobie radę, da sobie radę. Nie mogła się poddać, nie mogła się poddać.

- Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio tu byliśmy? - zapytał cicho, szepcząc słowa tak, że czuła jego ciepły oddech na swojej twarzy. Pokiwała powoli głową, walcząc z paniką, która coraz bardziej odczuwała. Albo jej powie, co się zdarzyło, albo poprosi go, żeby opowiedział.

- Dokładnie w tym miejscu, powiedziałaś, że mnie poślubisz. - kontynuował, odchylając lekko głowę, żeby móc ją zobaczyć. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, słysząc walenie własnego serca. _Nie zadawaj mi żadnych pytań._ Pomyślała desperacko. _Proszę, nie!_

- Fred! - Głos George'a przebił się zza drzew, przykuwając uwagę Freda i Hermiony. Hermiona odetchnęła z wdzięcznością, kiedy zobaczyła, jak przechodzi przez drzewa, ze spokojnym uśmiechem na ustach.

- Gred, mama chce, żebyście wrócili do domu. Zaczyna wariować. Nie chce stracić swojego dziecka z oczu. - Mrugnął sugestywnie do Hermiony, zanim kontynuował. - Może powinieneś puścić Hermionę? Harry cię zabije, jeśli zobaczy, że za bardzo się całowaliście. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby znowu wszedł w rolę starszego brata, co?

Fred uśmiechnął się, zanim potrząsnął głową.

- Nie, nie chcę znowu przechodzić przez ten koszmar. Dziwię się, że zostawili nas samych na tak długo.

- Ginny też chce z tobą porozmawiać, Hermiono. - powiedział George po chwili, posyłając jej uspokajający uśmiech. Pokiwała głową, zanim odwróciła się z powrotem do Freda. Uśmiechał się do niej delikatnie, co, z jakiegoś powodu, sprawiło, że jej serce zabiło szybciej.

- Kocham cię. - wyszeptał, zanim pochylił się i złożył szybki pocałunek na jej ustach. Następnie delikatnie zdjął ją z kolan i wstał. Otrzepał się i pomógł jej wstać, kiedy George, zbliżył się do nich. Objął ją z drugiej strony w talii i bliźniacy, razem, pomogli jej wrócić do Nory.

Ron, Harry i pani Weasley czekali na nich na ganku. Pani Weasley wyglądała na rozzłoszczoną, Ron piorunował wszystkich wzrokiem, a Harry wyglądał po prostu na zaniepokojonego.

- Dobrze się czuję mamo. - powiedział cicho Fred, podchodząc do niej i obejmując ją. Hermiona przeszła obok nich, pozwalając, żeby jej ręka zahaczyła o plecy Freda, co, miała nadzieję, było dobrym posunięciem.

- Hermiono! - zawołała Ginny z góry. Hermiona zerknęła na Freda i mrugnęła, zanim się deportowała. Aportowała się w pokoju Ginny i natychmiast opadła na łóżko, które zostało przygotowane, specjalnie dla niej, przez panią Weasley. Czuła się tak, jakby była chora i lekko się trzęsła. Ginny siedziała po turecku na swoim łóżku, ze zdenerwowaniem wymalowanym na swojej pięknej twarzy.

- Hermiono? - zapytała, podchodząc szybko do przodu, kiedy Hermiona chwyciła poduszkę i przycisnęła ją do klatki piersiowej.

- Czuję się taka zagubiona. - wymamrotała do swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

- Co?

Hermiona spojrzała na nią, ze łzami w oczach.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co robię, a Fred idealnie wywiązuje się ze swojej roli.

- No tak. - powiedziała po prostu Ginny. Hermiona spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. Oczekiwała jakiejś rady, a nie zgody. - Po prostu zachowuj się tak, jak zwykle. Nie myśl o nim, jako o swojej miłości, albo narzeczonym, albo cierpiącym na urojenia wariacie. Pomyśl o nim jak o Harrym.

Hermiona uniosła brew, żeby dać Ginny do zrozumienia, że nie załapała.

- Czujesz się normalnie, kiedy jesteś w towarzystwie Harry'ego, jesteś przy nim sobą, a on czuje się przy tobie tak samo. Nie masz problemu z tym, że go obejmujesz, albo rozmawiasz z nim, śmiejesz się... nie jesteś powściągliwa.

Hermiona pokiwała głowa, zanim wzięła głęboki oddech.

A więc, a przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję, będzie mniej powściągliwa.

_N/A: No, znowu dawno nie wstawiałam, ale musicie mi wybaczyć, bo są wakacje. Obiecuję, że w roku szkolnym będę bardziej regularna! ;)_


End file.
